Accidental Sleepover
by Ace Trainer Sarah
Summary: One-shot. Abby ends up having to stay at McGee's house again. This time, they just enjoy the company. Fluff, done for tim-mcgee @ tumblr.


tim-mcgee asked you:

I decided to come to your ask box.

When I say fluff, I want like, them laying in bed talking and being cute. Or McGee making her breakfast. Or Abby like, cuddling with him, and them just being a cute little couple of goo.

Does that make sense? eurgh, I love them so muhuhuch

**One-Shot to satisfy the **_**needy**_**. One McAbby cuteness-fic coming up. I'm trying here, so bear with me. I'm not great at fluff.**

xXx

"McGee!" Abby was livid. "I'll be fine! Stop making Gibbs worry about me. I'm not going to stay with you again. It was just a technical issue!" She put her hands on her hips. "This is _not_ like last time. No one is out to get me, someone sent me the wrong evidence box, _not_ a message in body parts."

"Actually, they haven't proved that the body parts belonged to someone else, from some other case," Tony put his two cents in. He received a look from Abby, prompting him to sit back at his desk and pretend like he wasn't a part of the conversation.

"Abby, I am not leaving you alone. Last time you were in danger, you were _in danger_. No risks being taken. _You are coming home with me_." McGee made his point clear. He wasn't letting Abby stay alone.

"Abbs, you're not going anywhere alone tonight. You're either going home with McGee, or you can ship out with DiNozzo," Gibbs said, winking at her. "But McGee, you better not leave her alone again. Make sure you don't drop her toothbrush."

Abby narrowed her eyes at Gibbs. "You know, I don't think you guys trust that I can stay safe by myself. Am I the little child of this family? The one that isn't allowed to play outside without adult supervision?"

"I trust that you can stay safe," Gibbs said. "I don't believe other people won't try to hurt you."

"Fine." Abby gave up. There was no winning when she was against McGee and Gibbs. "But we have to go to my house first. I'm going to need clothes."

"We're taking my car," McGee said.

"But! My hearse—"

"No buts. I'm not driving the hearse, and I'm not letting you drive yourself over there."

The two of them started walking towards the elevator, Abby pouting the whole way. Once they got to the parking garage, Abby decided they would need an truce. "Alright, Tim. This is going to be a long night if we keep up the arguing. Therefore, I raise my white flag. Just don't look so upset. I don't like it when you look stressed."

"Sounds good." The rest of the car ride was mostly silent. Abby seemed to be preoccupied with something. She stared out the windows, watching the cars drive by.

"How long do you think it'll take you to get all your stuff?" McGee looked at his watch. "My landlady doesn't like it when I'm home really late."

"Tim, you are a grown man," Abby said, patting him on the back, "and I think you can talk to your landlady if it becomes necessary."

"Well, I suppose if you have the confidence in me, I can do anything."

Abby smiled. She had to move to the bedroom, though, to grab her clothes. She stuffed everything she needed in a black messenger bag.

"You almost done in there?" McGee knocked on the closed door to the bedroom.

The door flew open and Abby was leaning against the door frame. "I'm always ready," she said, winking.

"We should get going," McGee turned to leave. Abby caught up before he could reach the door, and tucked her arm in his. "We might as well have a good night together."

Arm in arm they walked to the car. On the way to McGee's house, Abby found herself yawning. She tried to muffle it with her hand, but McGee noticed the gesture.

"Are you that tired, Abby?" he asked. "We should probably talk about the sleeping situation."

"I think we're old enough to share a bed. You don't still have that ladybug toothbrush, do you?" she teased.

"No… I threw it out after you left that night," he said, slightly offended. "Are you sure about the bed? I have the sleeping bag."

"Tim, I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor in your own apartment. But thanks for being so considerate," she said.

Walking into McGee's apartment, the place was messier than the last time Abby was there. "What happened here, McGee?" She looked around at the boxes overflowing with what looked like random junk. "Isn't it a little late for spring cleaning?"

"I'm reorganizing," McGee said. "No worries."

"It's not like you to be so… messy," Abby said, looking at him with a frown.

"Not now," he said. "But when I was younger I was definitely a messy person."

"Not little Timmy," Abby said. She poked him, teasing him. She went into his bedroom to change out of her clothes. "Tell me more about the Timothy McGee I never knew."

McGee was now moving all the boxes to one side of the room. "Well, what don't you know? You know I grew up in Alameda, with my father stationed there. I flew through school, went to Johns Hopkins and MIT—"

"Not the stuff you put on your Facebook profile," Abby said, opening the door. She was wearing similar clothes to both the last time she was at the apartment and when they were in Mexico. An oversized skeleton shirt, but only black underwear for bottoms. McGee couldn't help but stare at her legs.

"Are you busy? Should I try back later?" Abby smiled. She knew exactly what he was looking at.

McGee shook his head. "No, I just… hell, you're beautiful."

"Aw, Tim!" Abby hugged him, receiving a good embrace back. "You know what? I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Yeah, Abbs, we can go to bed."

The blankets were a clean dark blue color. It was just like McGee to go with something that wouldn't show personality. His collections in the other room did that for him.

"It's cold in here," Abby said, curling up in a ball under the covers.

"I can go turn the air conditioning down," McGee said, turning to go to the thermostat. Abby popped up on the bed and caught his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Or we could just… cuddle," she said, smiling.

"For warmth, of course," McGee looked at her.

They huddled under the blankets, and McGee wrapped his arms around Abby, just taking in her scent.

"You know, I miss this," Abby sighed.

"I've missed it for a long time," McGee said.

Like a small child, Abby fit herself in between McGee's arms, right at home. It was there she fell asleep, forgetting about all that had happened that day. She felt safe.

xXx

Abby woke up alone. She still had her eyes closed, and even though she could tell there was no one else in the bed, she moved her arms around looking for McGee. The man was no where to be found, much to Abby's dismay.

She rolled out of bed and into the main room. McGee was, again, no where to be found. Abby frowned and went back to check the bathroom. Nothing.

"McGee?" Abby called into the empty apartment. If she were at her house, or anywhere else, she would have thought McGee left to avoid her in the morning, but this was his place. Where would he go?

Just as Abby finished the thought, the door to the apartment opened, leaving McGee standing in the doorway with a brown paper bag.

"I see you're up early," Abby said. "Where'd ya go?"

"Well, I figured you'd want to eat breakfast," McGee said, putting the bag down on the counter. "I don't cook very well."

Abby dug into the bag. "You got me scrambled eggs on an English muffin! I love that."

"I remembered," McGee said. "I know when we went out to breakfast a few times, you told me it was your favorite."

"Tim! Where does your brain have room to store all this information?" Abby laughed at him. "But… thank you. It was really sweet of you to get this for me. And remember that I like it."

"It's nothing. Really, if it made you happy, it was beyond worth it for me."

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Abby then realized something. "I thought you weren't allowed to leave me?"

"Tony called this morning while you were still asleep," McGee said. He opened the breakfast he brought back for the both of them. "They figured out where the box was supposed to go. Turns out, someone wanted Ducky's help on a case. The box was supposed to go to autopsy."

"I told you there wasn't anything to worry about," Abby said, in between bites of her sandwich. "So, should we both head back to work soon?"

"I thought maybe… we could spend the day together," McGee said, shrugging.

"You want to spend the day with me?" Abby's eyes opened wider. "You mean… like we used to?"

"Yeah, kind of like we used to." McGee moved towards Abby and caught her in an embrace. "I missed being with you, Abby."

"McGee, I—" Abby was caught smothered against McGee's chest. She pushed away from him, leaving McGee with an upset look on his face.

"I'd really like to spend the day with you." Her face lit up and she smiled. She returned McGee's hug and she laughed. "We're going to have a great time, aren't we?"

"Yep, Abby. Yes we are."

xXx

**Erm… that didn't go as well as I planned, but since when do I plan?**

**So, I tried. It's not that great, but hopefully it will suffice. It was mostly little flirtatious stuff. It didn't really do McAbby much justice. Meh, I'm not terribly happy with this. Oh well.**


End file.
